Alone, Not Lonely
by The Knife In Your Side
Summary: "You must be Nico," the girl smiled with satisfaction resisting the stygian blade he pressed into her jugular, "Let me ask you a question – are you always this feisty or are you just eager to impress dad?"
1. Chapter 1: Run

**Okay, this ****IS NOT**** Nico/OC. I'm not taking a hit at that cliché alright – this is a brother/sister fic. Now I spend A LOT of time on my OC's making sure they're not Mary Sue's. Kiera is not me by any standard, but she is an original character and Nico's sister in this work of fanfiction. There is however spoilers for 'House of Hades' in this so yeah watch out guys who haven't finished reading it yet (oh my gods its fuckin' brilliant though).**

**To give some context and to be perfectly clear, the story starts just after Nico, Reyna and Couch get the statue back.**

* * *

"_And I won't tell my mother, it's better she don't know,_

_And he won't tell his folks 'cause they're already ghosts._

_So we'll just keep each other as safe as we can._

_Until we reach the border, until we make our plan._

_Will you stay with me my love?_

_For another day..._

'_Cause I don't want to be alone,_

_When I'm in this state._

_Will you stay with me my love?_

'_Till we're old and grey._

_I don't wanna be alone,_

_When these bones decay."_

–'_Run' by Daughter_

* * *

_Chapter One:_

Camp Half-Blood had soon become a lonely place once again.

Nico was used to being alone, the other campers always avoided him, casting weary glances and whispering as he shuffled past, music blaring in his ears that could be anything from the jazz his mother and sister used to dance to in the living room back in Venice, to Nirvana and other assorted 90's grunge bands.

Today was more of a 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' day, the gloomy teenager wishing to avoid any sort of nostalgic punches in the stomach as he headed towards the Arena wanting nothing more than to slice the stuffing from one of the training-dummies.

As the day began to dwindle and fall into night, Nico could hear the faint laughter from the Amphitheatre on the other side of camp and imagined the confused Romans watching the Greek kids sing and dance, still so unused to our relaxed way. Octavian almost burst a vessel when he was told all major decisions of camp were made while lying around a ping pong table, even Reyna looked positively mortified.

However she didn't have much to ponder our as customs before she was lunged into a flurry of Greek and Roman politics, trying to keep the peace between the two camps was like trying to force to polar-opposite magnets together and hold it – near impossible, but somehow she was managing.

It'd been merely a week since their arrival but it felt like much longer. Nico sighed, Reyna was also the only person he knew at camp – and that was an overstatement in itself – which left the son of Hades to spend his time sitting around in Cabin 13 looking through his old Mythomagic cards and blasting his music so loud people yelled at him to shut it off because "not everybody likes your depressive grunge crap, freak".

Resting his palm on the pommel of his stygian sword, he smirked at the training-dummy that seemed more patches than original fabric, the dim light made it seem creepy with its stitched smiling face and slumped posture like a scarecrow. Hardly a fitting opponent for a demi-god, but as if anybody would train with him. He could of course summon a ghostly swords master but he felt as if that might raise a few eyebrows, his reputation was bad enough as it is.

Nico spent the next hour or so slashing apart the sullen figure, thin streams of sand falling from each hypothetical wound and continued until he could barely see in the darkness and even the singing died down, majority of campers returning to their cabins (or tents in the Romans case) to sleep.

In the armoury the boy sat alone, running the sharpening stone along his favourite blade wistfully, wondering why he ever left the Argo II... but then he remembered:

_Percy._

Nico scowled, banishing the wry thought from his mind when suddenly a raven squawked, making him jump slightly at the sharp cry.

"Now what do _you_ want?" he smiled ever-so-slightly, reaching out and letting the raven clamber onto his hand, talons digging into his skin. They were one of the few animals that didn't freak out when he came near, being omens of death themselves. Stroking the sleek black feathers gently, Nico knew what its sudden appearance meant – his father wanted to see him.

With a short sigh, he stood fiddling with the skull ring on his finger, realizing just how long it'd been since he was last in the Underworld. He hadn't even given it a thought since he escaped the jar.

Still, if a god summoned you – especially if that god is your father – you pretty much have no choice but to oblige. It'd been a week since he last shadow travelled and it'd been sufficient enough time to recover from the exhaustion that made him sleep for a good forty-eight hours.

Sheathing his sword, the dark-eyed teenager returned to Cabin 13, quickly grabbing the essentials; a pouch of drachmas, some nectar and ambrosia, a banana, etc.

Shrugging his aviator jacket over his shoulders and slinging the satchel over his chest, Nico took in a deep breath and dissolved into pure shadow.

Like many times before, Nico found himself standing in the Throne Room with polished marble floor and eerie green fire. Shadows of the flickering light danced upon the wall scaring away the darkness.

"How many times have I told you not to directly shadow travel into the Throne Room!" he heard his step-mother snap and Nico internally groaned.

"Oh calm down, _I'm_ the one who was summoned," he gritted his teeth together, looking up at his father who wore a tired expression. The boy hated to admit it, but the resemblance was striking – the same deathly pale skin and sleek black hair, eyes so dark you could tell were the pupil and iris met, glinting with either genius or insanity, except where Hades was well kept and radiated power, Nico was all knees and elbows, hair shaggy falling into his eyes as if to hide to madness of his heritage.

Persephone turned to her husband; "I _cannot believe_ you let him speak that way to me!" she scoffed and left the Throne Room in a flurry.

Hades turned to him with a stern look on his face, "You should watch your tongue, she _is_ a goddess,"

Nico snorted, "I don't resect anybody who doesn't respect me, I believe _you_ taught me that,"

His father smiled ever-so-slightly before his face return to a state of passivity, "Either way, that's not why I summoned you,"

Nico waited, wondering what was so important that he'd been summoned directly. Hades however a fair god was also quite a busy one and didn't generally have time for his children.

"My Helm of Darkness has been stolen… _again_," he sighed, "I need you to get it for me,"

Nico was confused, last time this happened he'd gone near ballistic sending furies after Percy and stealing him mother. How had war not yet broken out, unless…

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You know who took it?" it was more of a statement than a question.

The God of the Underworld sighed, "Yes, I do… and I'd like you to go retrieve it from her, for me. I would do it myself but I don't really have the time and I doubt she wishes to see me… I have coordinates, 45°3′55″N 114°57′16″W. It's a place called the No-Return Wilderness in Idaho."

"… And that's it?" the teenager spoke slowly with knitted eyebrows, still feeling quite confused.

"Let's just say it's a family matter that I'd much rather stay within the family," Hades spoke ominously and Nico was forced to accept that's all he'd be told, "Now I have to return to my duties,"

Nico nodded and left the Throne Room, converse scuffing and his dug his hands into his pockets thinking of who Hades could have meant. His mind had first gone to Melinoë, his half-sister and the Goddess of Ghosts who Percy, Thalia and Nico had encountered a few years back, but he wondered what she could possibly want with the Helm of Darkness.

Guess he'll just have to find out.

Having the coordinates helped a lot, however Nico still worried about what was at the end of them; however in a split second he dissolved into a darkness far deeper than the ones slithering on the wall. Before he could even register it in his mind, Nico's feet found solid ground and gravity return to him with a small lurch.

First off he realized it was night, the thick trees looming over him and obscuring the night sky from his vision. As his eyes adjusted he noticed the faintest light in the distance and followed it.

What he came across was not what he expected.

The light shone from a lantern hanging off a hook at the entrance to a cave, trees seemed to be woven around the caved large entrance to form of a small doorway, there was a deep trench dug in a circle rushing with water that'd probably been diverted from a nearby river and a small bridge of different planks to get across to the doorway. Apple, orange and lemon trees grew on the outskirts of the clearing and other assorted fruit and vegetable plants that you wouldn't expect to grow in the middle of the forest, but most importantly the area seemed to just radiate energy and life and growth.

The closer he got the more curious he became, daring to venture across the small bridge and into the darkness of the cave. He knew it was probably a bad idea, that this amazing place most likely held a horrible and secret twist like everything else in his world.

But none had been found so far, so he continued on. Pulling back the branches and leaves, inside there were more burning lanterns giving off the smell of orange and grapefruit. The ground had become packed dirt from years of tramping and shelves were built into the rock wall; a lop-sided circular table in the centre with three crudely fashioned stools, near the back were two hammocks half hidden behind a piece of cloth Nico guessed was meant to separate the two areas. Hooks lined the walls to hang everything from pots and pans to a finely crafted bow and arrows, and vines crept across the roof and walls as if to snatch away any intruder. Whoever lived here had lived her for a long time.

"Why would my father send me here…?" Nico whispered to himself, gently brushing his fingers across the surface of the table.

"Why indeed," spoke a feminine voice and suddenly, before he could ever react, he felt something sharp and cold against his throat while strong arms held him in place from behind, "Who are you?"

Nico struggled, "I'm here for the Helm, sent by Hades,"

She chuckled, "Couldn't visit himself, could he? Well, you're not a ghost, or a Fury for that matter…" the girl mustered.

The boy laughed, "I'm a demi-god and I _don't like people touching me_," Nico spoke with gritted teeth as he thrust his elbow backwards into the girl's ribs and broke free.

She gasped in surprise muttering, "Bastard," as if it were a reflex and he swung around, unsheathing his sword and shoving the girl against the cave wall, blade to her throat.

"I want the Helm of Darkness," he spoke with an irritated tone of voice. Now he was able to see her face clearly, she had dark hair cut choppy and short – shorter than him – aside from one beaded braid that fell on the side of her face. Her features were angular and her skin as white as a sheet, with traces of an Asian heritage… and those eyes so familiar… dark as the night and glinting with either genius or insanity…

"You must be Nico," the girl smiled with satisfaction resisting the stygian blade pressed into her jugular, "let me ask you a question – are you always this feisty or are you just eager to impress dad?"

He staggered backwards, releasing her, "Who the Hades _are_ you?"

She dusted herself off, "My names Kiera, but call me Kat, and I'm guessing we have something in common,"

Nico snorted, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"A dead beat dad downstairs," she smirked, looking so very familiar and yet so different it hurt, like an ache in his chest.

The dark haired boy scowled and murmured, his voice-breaking, "Stop it,"

It was her time to look confused, "Stop what?"

"_This isn't funny Bianca!"_ he screamed, the sound echoing in the cave.

The playfulness in her expression dropped as she looked upon the broken boy with dark pitiful eyes, she took a slow and steady step towards him, "I'm not her, Nico, my name is Kiera Lemures and although I am your sister, I am not_ that_ one… I've waited a long time to meet you…" her voice was softer, the witty snark breaking away.

Nico looked up at her, focusing on the differences. Her skin was paler and without freckles, hair and eyes darker… he breathed in and out.

"You look so much like her, I-I just…" he sighed, feeling idiotic now and the Helm of darkness entirely forgotten.

She smiled warmly, "It's alright. You hungry? I'm making soup."

He nodded and took a seat at the table, feeling strange. He had a sister, _another_ sister – it was almost too much. Hundreds of questions flitted through his mind but none made it past his lips – he was simply too tired, it was probably nearing two in the morning and already he'd shadow travelled twice that day.

Kat clicked her fingers in front of his face and he jumped slightly, "A bit jumpy aren't you? Anyway, if you help peel the potatoes you can have the Helm,"

"Seriously?" Nico raised an eyebrow and picked up a small knife to begin.

"Seriously. I'm done with it anyway, I was more curious as to see who he'd send… first time it was some ghosts, time after a few furies… good ol' dad caught on pretty quick," the girl winked and Nico realized what she meant.

"You _wanted_ him to send me?" he smiled, but felt confused, "Why didn't you just…"

Kat's expression darkened and she bit her lip, "Too much to explain, let's just say I had no way of contacting you, alright?" there was a pause, "Plus, if I tell you everything you might not come back. It's always better to leave 'em questioning."

Nico frowned, looking up at her, seeing the loneliness in her eyes.

"You're all alone, aren't you?" Nico spoke softly.

"Not entirely, there are nymphs in the forest but most don't talk to me. I get monsters coming along a few times a week so I'm entertained, but I've always wanted to meet you… I heard so much from Bianca…" she trailed off into thought.

Nico knitted his eyebrows, "But–"

"Shh. Potato's." Kat spoke sharper than she intended and they collapsed into silence, Nico realizing he wouldn't get any more from her tonight.

When they were done with chopping all types of assorted vegetables, she led her brother outside and threw a new log on the small fire, embers flying up into the sky. A smaller pot hug just above the flames where water bubbled at boiling point and Kat begun scraping the piles of vegetables off the wooden board and into the dark water, adding different herbs he couldn't identify until she seemed satisfied to sit back on the log on the opposite side from Nico.

They sat in silence, all the things they needed to say getting choked up in their throats, all the things they wanted to say falling from their lips as they open their mouths. Kat would stir the pot every now and then, tasting the soup and carefully deciding if it was ready or not. Nico wondered if she was always this way or if it was his presence that was inducing the carful behaviour. Either way, the smell made him remember exactly how hungry he was and the boy felt his stomach rumbling.

Eventually Kat deemed it ready and Nico passed over the two bowls she'd asked him to carry over and she ladled the liquid into the bowls, handing one back.

It didn't win any prizes for taste, it was after all just water and vegetables boiled together with an array of herbs, but the much needed warmth filled him inside from the crown to the toe top full and he felt his eyes beginning to droop. It'd been a long day and an even longer night, and the teenager was tired – Kat seemed to realise this as she coaxed him to his feet, slipping the bowl from his hands and leading him to the cave feeling just as tired.

For a brief fleeting moment he felt young again, nostalgia filling him as the times he'd fall sleep while Bianca read aloud to him and she'd carry him back to bed flittered behind his eyelids.

That night he dreamt of her, and his mother and Italy… and it was the best he'd slept in a long time.

* * *

He awoke to humming and bright morning light, eyes cracking open slowly before he realized the unfamiliar surroundings and shot up in panic, eyes wide with confused, and before he could stop it, lying flat on his back on the ground the hammock he'd just fallen from bouncing slightly.

"Mornin'," a voice chuckled and the events of the previous night flooded back.

Nico groaned, standing himself up and stretching his stiff joints that were unused to the position they'd slept in.

Kat sat on the table with cross legs slicing pieces of an apple with a knife and eat them directly, beside her sat a deathly black helmet.

"Breakfast before you go?" she questioned.

Nico nodded and she threw over an apple, which he caught with one hand and begun to cut pieces off with the switch blade he kept in the inside pocket of his aviator jacket, Kat raised an eyebrow by he shrugged it off ignoring the questioning gaze.

She spoke first, "You'll be back, yeah?"

"Yes," Nico spoke truthfully.

Kat slid off the table, setting her fruit aside and picking up the Helm seeming to examine it for a second before looking back to her brother, "I'm nothing if not true to my word, so here's the glorified bucket of darkness," she tossed it and Nico caught it at his chest, there was a pause, "You don't say much do you?"

"Not really, no," he spoke slowly.

She smiled, a hint of sadness beneath the warmth, "Bianca always said you never shut-up,"

Nico felt a pang in his chest, "Bianca… you do know she's… dead…" he forced out the words.

Kiera nodded, "I'm sorry, Nico,"

He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable, "I… I'd better get going…"

"Yes, before Hades thinks all these years in the forest finally drove me mad and I descended into cannibalism and ate you alive… or something," she joked with the strange sort of humour he was realising she possessed.

With one last reassuring smile the son of death disintegrated into shadows.

The stark difference between the bright forest and the darkness of the throne room was startling, Nico's eyes adjusting to the lack of light. When his gaze found his father standing with his back to Nico reading through what seemed to be an important document, the teenagers hand clenched stiffly around the Helm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nico's tone of voice was harsher than he meant it to come out.

Hades didn't even move, speaking with the smooth charisma of a politician, "It's isn't the place of a mortal to question a god, remember that Nico,"

"She's my sister…" he trailed off, voice cracking.

"Exactly," his father turned to face him, "and you've never had much luck with sisters, have you?"

Nico gritted his teeth, "Hazel…"

"Is on the other side of the word, and the daughter of Pluto," he spoke sharply, "Kiera on the other hand is a ticking time bomb, the reveal of her identity to Olympus would most likely result in her death. Zeus can handle Percy as he is Poseidon's only child and Thalia and Jason out number him, but I've already had three children – the discovery of Keira would push him to his limit. He doesn't like to think that I outnumber him."

The teenager spoke darkly, "We're your _children_, not pawns on some grand godly chess board,"

Hades eyes softened for a mere moment, "You might as well me,"

Nico turned away from his father, letting the Helm of Darkness clatter to the ground as he shadow travelled away, greeting the darkness like an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Mad World

**Ugh characterisation… I hope I'm doing okay.**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, favourite or followed – it's seriously appreciated.**

**(Also you will notice I have an affinity for dropping references, last chapter I incorporated a line from Macbeth. Pretty smooth, I know. My English teacher would be proud.)**

**On a side note, I'm rapidly running out of ways to describe shadow travel…**

**And on a side note to the side note, Kat's personality was inspired by the song 'Dani California' by Red Hot Chili Peppers… listen to it…**

**EDIT: I fixed my POV problem... I must have been reeeally tired while writing that section.**

* * *

"_And I find it kind of funny,_

_I find it kind of sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take,_

_When people run in circles it's a very very,_

_Mad world."_

–'_Mad World' by Tears for Fears_

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

Time passed in the way time tended to do, slowly in large lapses of boredom with sudden bursts of lost hours made from pure busyness.

One week since he met Kat turned into two, and the dark-eyed boy was wondering if she'd ever even existed, as if the whole night had been some sought of wild and vivid hallucination caused by a Stoll prank involving a good dose of LSD.

"_And you've never had much luck with sisters, have you?"_

The words of his father rang through his mind again and again like a broken record, truth piercing him through the chest far better than any blade.

Nobody at camp had even noticed his absence, and he didn't particularly feel like (or have anybody, for that matter) to tell the strange story of the quickest and easiest quest he'd ever partook in.

He thought it all over as he lay in bed, knowing once again he'd woken at sunrise. Cursing the habit he sat up and rolled out of bed, bare feet cold against the hardwood floor as he stood. Nico doubted anybody else could possibly have risen at this hour.

There was a knock at the door.

Okay maybe he was wrong. Before he even got a chance to answer, the door flung open revealing Reyna already dressed in full Roman uniform, "Morning."

He stared dully at her in his groggy state, before remembering all he stood in was a pair of grey cotton boxers and suddenly felt very bare. Nico preferred to be covered up most of the time, layers made him feel safer – protected – in a way more than simply the literal sense.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" he asked, pulling on black shirt closest to him and tugging up a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

"I need some assistance," she spoke plainly, "Capture the Flag, or whatever game you play here. I've been attempting to get the Romans to participate in more of your… activities. That was taken the wrong way apparently and now they've all decided that it'll be great to play Camp Half-Blood vs. Camp Jupiter tonight – and of course it was Octavian's idea. Nobody's listening to me, and Chiron won't recognise how bad of an idea it is. This place is so informal it's infuriating. We need the Camps to begin working together–"

Nico sighed, "Save the speech, I get it – but I don't see how _I_ can help you,"

"For one, both camps know you – and both camps are fighting over you," Reyna rubbed her temple.

This got his attention, "They're doing _what_?!"

"Well you seem to spend an equal amount of time at each camp. Greeks think you're on their team because your father is Hades, but the Romans are saying how you're the recognised as the Ambassador of Pluto, and so forth," she seemed exasperated.

Nico groaned, irritated, "But I'm _both_, tell them I'm not participating at all and that they're all idiots. I'm leaving Camp anyway – I have things to do,"

Reyna crossed her arms across her chest, "What sorts of things? How long will they take?

"Just tonight, maybe tomorrow. It really depends. I could be gone a week for all I know. It's really none of your business anyway," he shrugged, a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Because if we let this happen, it'll become a regular occurrence and when you come back, you _will_ have to choose and that will ultimately annoy the other side and all the peace I've managed to create will be lost!" she snapped, and Nico could see the desperation in her eyes.

"If I help, do I have to participate? Because I really do need to go… do things," he spoke warily.

She nodded in acceptance, not questioning the 'things' he needed to do.

"So what's the plan?" he asked and she scrunched up her face, "Okay, let's start by creating the plan,"

* * *

"This won't work," Reyna murmured harshly but the dark-haired boy ignored her, going on ahead. He got the feeling she didn't really get along with the fiery haired girl.

"Just wait here," Nico whispered back, as he headed towards Rachel's cave he could hear music playing, leaving the leader of the 12th Roman Legion to crouch in the bushes.

Her cave was very different to Kat's; it smelled of paint fumes (the boy wondered how she hadn't become brain damaged yet) and the walls were coloured brightly with murals. Canvases, both blank and otherwise were stacked around as she stood on a stool, spray can in hand and leaning at a semi-dangerous angle as she coated the rock ceiling with a brilliant ocean blue.

"What's that you're painting?" Nico spoke up, somewhat awkwardly and the girls looked down in shock. He supposed she was used ton random visitors, so the surprised was simply because it was him.

She jumped down, pulling down the paint-stained bandana that was covering her mouth and nose, and pulling up a pair of clear-lensed goggles to sit atop her forehead, pushing the fizzy hair from her eyes.

"Nico di Angelo, what brings you here?" she questioned, a small note of suspicion in her tone.

He frowned, slightly unsure of how to go about this, "You're over Percy, yeah,"

She cocked an eyebrow, "I do not believe anybody truly ever gets over that Son of Poseidon, you of all people should understand that… but for all intents and purposes, yes I most definitely have,"

"What. Is that. Supposed. To mean," Nico spoke harshly, clenching his fists and she frowned, as if that wasn't the response she anticipated.

Rachel continued, "Nothing, nothing. Just the ramblings of an Oracle," she winked.

Nico calmed slightly, unclenching his fists, but the uneasy feeling that'd taken root in his stomach remained, "I need some help; I'm guessing you know about the whole Capture the Flag fiasco,"

Rachel groaned, "Don't even get me started, Octavian is _such_ an _idiot_,"

"True, but he's an idiot who likes you… and I was wondering… if you could… persuade him to… stop," the son of Hades spoke awkwardly, looking down at his converse.

The girl stared blankly at him.

"You're asking to use my womanly charms to make him behave?" she clarified.

"Essentially, yes," Nico bit his lip.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't know what surprised me more: that question, or the fact you of all people asked it,"

"I'll pay you," Nico offered.

"I'm not a prostitute!" she snapped.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with him just… I just – I don't know – _persuade him_!" Nico threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"You're, like, fourteen. You shouldn't be paying girls to woo annoying man-children who want to start wars!" she went in red in the face with absolute anger.

"I'm fifteen thank you very much!" he yelled back, the absurdity of the argument flying right over his head.

"And I'm sworn to celibacy! Does the title Oracle mean _anything_ to you?" she retorted, hand griping around a blue hairbrush sitting on the table.

"_Oh my gods you could probably just ask him nicely and he'd stop!"_

Her expression in nearly an instant went from burning with rage to sceptical and slightly amused, "He can't like me _that_ much…" she trailed off.

Nico smirked, knowing he had her, "Oh, he does. It's ridiculous."

"And how do you know this…?" she questioned, the scepticism back in her tone of voice.

The boy shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets. He didn't have an answer, it was Reyna who'd told him about it in the first place.

"Magical gay bro magic," she smirked, and the smile dropped off Nico's face instantaneously.

"Don't. Just don't." He spoke darkly and she nodded, realising exactly how touchy that topic was and feeling slightly sorry for the son of Hades – a feeling she never thought she'd ever experience.

On a quick change of subject, Rachel turned to ask, "So do I have to do it_ now_?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Yes, _now_,"

She groaned, "This is so below me,"

"Oh just save the camp," he said as they left the cave, finding Reyna in the exact spot he left her, sitting on a log looking extremely bored.

Her gaze almost imminently turned to Rachel, "Thanks the gods,"

"So, can I go now… you don't need me anymore right? So I can go…" Nico spoke with subtle awkwardness, and the two girls looked to him with slight disappointment.

"You really aren't staying?" Reyna spoke quietly.

He shrugged, "I told you–"

The Roman waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah, things to do, I know. I guess I'll see you soon enough,"

Nico stepped backward into the weightless dark and disappeared from the girls view, wondering exactly why he felt so guilty.

Finding his balance in a semi-familiar garden, he realised just how different it was compared to seeing it at night. The full scale of care that'd been put into its workings could only ever be achieved by one; immortality, or two; somebody with _way_ too much time on their hands.

It confused Nico slightly, how she was able to do it. He usually killed plants he spent too much time around.

And then he heard… was that _singing_?

Curious to see exactly what his sister was doing, he walked swiftly across the bridge and pulled back the leaves that drooped lazily across the entrance, to find a girl facing away from him chopping fruit on a wooden board.

A girl that most definitely was not Keira.

As a demi-god who'd been pulled through enough of mythological bullshit, his immediate reaction was to unsheathe his stygian blade. The sound of metal however startled her into turning around. She was willowy in figure, skin a soft yet sickly green, eyes like the dark forest and ears pointed at the tip. Light brown hair fell around her shoulders in messy ringlets and freckles speckled her cheeks. She gave the teenager a look of distain, with eyes that looked Nico up and down as if assessing the worth of his hide.

"Put the sword down, idiot," she spoke, voice sharp and callous.

It was obvious she was some sort of woodland creature, what kind exactly he couldn't pinpoint. This girl wasn't like the carefree nymphs he saw back at camp, with their hair woven with flowers… she held herself with posture a little too stiff and wore clothing with little to no elegance; brown jeans cut of below the knee and fraying, a thin cotton shirt that may have once been white hanging loose, half tucked in. The only clean part of her assemble was the dagger strapped to her thigh and the compound bow resting on the table, that were in immaculate condition.

"Who are you?" I questioned, refusing to lower the blade.

She rolled her eyes, setting the knife down and turning to face him properly, "Acantha,"

"Nymph?" I asked in hope I was correct.

"Dryad," she added dryly, as if entirely sick of the question and more importantly tired of him.

Nico glared, "Where is my sister, if you've done something–"

"Oh calm down, little brother," a more familiar voice sounded from across the room, and Nico spun on the spot to see Keira standing there, pulling a shirt over her head, short hair sticking up at all angles.

Acantha frowned, her attention turning to Keira, "You're brother is an imbecile,"

Nico squinted at her in suspicion, "Why are you even here?" he asked.

The dryad looked insulted, "I will have you know that I am Keira's–"

"–friend, my best friend in fact," Keira shot a look to an irritated Acantha Nico wished he understood the meaning of.

"Of… course," Acantha faltered before regaining her composure; "You on the other hand have only just begun visiting after _how_ many years? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Nico didn't know how to handle the fierce green-skinned warrior who was waving a knife in his general direction – thankfully Kat stepped in, "Acana, he didn't _know_… Hades didn't tell him until recently…"

The dryad still looked pissed, "I told you to call me Acantha – I dislike nicknames,"

"And I tell you to call me Kat, not Keira. Yet here we are," Nico's sister smirked but her voice was softer and she knew the taller girl had calmed down, the smallest of smirks on her green lips despite the arms she tightly crossed defensively over her chest.

Acantha shot a quick look to Nico, the anger in her eyes replaced with a quiet lament, "I shall go and leave the two of you, Kat and I have had time to reacquaint… and you have much to talk about. I will be in the garden if you need me, Keira has let it turn to disarray while I've been gone,"

Kat shrugged, "Just incentive for you to come back,"

"I always will come back," Acantha spoke in a serious tone before disappearing outside.

His sister choked out a small laugh, "I know she seems a little rough around the edges…"

"A little?" Nico cocked an eyebrow.

"She'll warm up to you eventually…" Keira trailed off.

Nico sighed and decided that the pleasantries where over, "I have questions that need answering,"

Her expression went hard, "Take a seat then,"

The younger child of Hades obliged and Kat brought over the plate of fruit Acantha had been preparing, placing it between them as if it were a peace offering and a barrier at the same time.

"How do you know about me previous to my last time here?" Nico asked, wording it the exact way he'd been repeating it in his head for the last few weeks.

She rested her elbows on the table, clasping her hands together and staring down at the rough wood.

"Bianca," she spoke the name quietly, peeking up at Nico as if half expect him to burst into tears, but the teenagers face remained stony and cool.

He grit his teeth together, "What about her?"

"Hades is a bastard, let's get that clear. He's the scum… but he doesn't like me being alone, " she spat the words as if they were acid in her mouth and Nico wondered where such a hatred could spawn from, "Sometimes he sends ghosts to 'check-up' of me, they stick around for a while, then they fade away. Usually it's nothing special – somebody he thinks I'll like, somebody I once knew. An elderly neighbour from my past or an interesting professor to talk to or something. When Bianca died, he sent me her… she wasn't like the others. She'd died recently, she was alert and she told me stories – stories about a Camp for people like us, about heroes and monsters that didn't dwell here but in the world outside my forest. On her last day, right before she would fade away, she told me about you… her little brother. The cute little irritatingly sarcastic kid who collected cards and played tricks," his sister paused looking at him with sad eyes, "what happened to you?"

Nico's heart clenched and he felt sickness well in his stomach, "I grew up,"

"Evidently," she murmured, "Do you have any more questions for today?"

Oh, he did. All he had was questions, flitting around in his head – but the answers, he didn't know if he could take any more today so he shook his head.

Keira smiled at him, it was small and sad but reassuring, carrying a certain warmth he rarely found when people looked to him, "How long can you stay this time?" she asked, perking up a little.

"A few more hours, I have a… commitment tonight," the teen sighed and smiled to himself.

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky when he return to camp and he could hear the roar of hundreds of kids readying for the rapidly approaching Capture the Flag game.

Teenagers clad in both orange and purple helped each other, strapping on armour and running through different practise drills. He spotted a familiar paint-splattered, fiery-haired girl looking sour as she watched the masses.

"Hey Rachel," he spoke, and the girl jumped not having seen him approach.

Suddenly there was a sharp crack and tingling pain rippled through his cheek, "I have a date with Octavian now you asshole,"

Nico stared at her in shock, "Well at least it worked, didn't it,"

She scoffed, "You're stupid plan didn't work – he's not _that_ idiotic – but Reyna did hit him over the head when it failed and deliver quite an inspiring speech to the Chiron about friendship and incoming godly doom and whatever else, which caused him to come to his senses and intervene,"

He smirked, "I hope you enjoy the date,"

Rachel's face turned red with rage, "Why you little–"

"Di Angelo, you came back," a more cheery voice sounded and he turned to see Reyna and a few others he recognised to be part of the twelfth legion approaching.

In a quick goodbye he spun to face Rachel again, "Cya later, Red – I have a Flag to Capture," before jogging up to the Roman.

She shoved a helmet into his gut, "Suit up, Nico. We're with the Hephaestus Cabin," she cocked her head to the side referencing to the four kids wielding rather large hammers and technical equipment he didn't even want to know the purpose of walking towards them with rather large grins on their faces.

"More than two teams?" he asked, looking over to the different groups of mixed Greeks and Romans.

The leader of the twelfth legion nodded, "We changed up the rules a bit given the Roman lack of experience compared to you Greeks and the massive amount of people,"

"This should be interesting then," the son of Hades grinned mischievously, dark eyes gleaming with the genius insanity they were renowned for.


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Milky Way

**Hey look another song from Donnie Darko!**

**(You know what's cool? Reading it in ½ view so the text is slimmer and easier to read without getting lost… especially if you're dyslexic…like moi…)**

**EDIT:**** I changed the ending because being an idiot I forgot a really important plot point.**

* * *

"_Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty,_

_Sound of their breath fades with the light._

_I think about the loveless fascination,_

_Under the milky way tonight."_

–'_Under the Milky Way Tonight' by The Church_

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

Nico had seen many horrors in his life; he'd survived Tarturus on his own although it nearly drove him mad. He'd slain monsters, fought in the war for humanity, could summon ghost armies at will and had been so alone he nearly broke, but still the teenager stared with innocent eyes wide with horror as a shirtless Kat and Acantha swore, scrambling away from each other as they realized his presence.

He didn't want to think about the fact they'd just been nearly-nude and making out on the kitchen table.

But that is exactly what he'd just seen.

It was safe to say he'd never be able to mindlessly shadow travel into a room again without some sort of paranoia – the image burned into the back of his eyes.

"I… I am going to go," the dark haired teenagers eyes were wide as he turned and skittishly left the cave.

There was muttering of curses from the cave.

Not entirely sure where to go, and too tired to shadow travel so close to his last one, he decided to just wait outside. He'd never really been in a situation like this before.

He'd also never seen a girl naked – he never had even _wanted_ to see a girl naked. Let alone his sister and a very fiery forest spirit.

"Nico…" his head snapped up to see Kat standing there, in clothing she'd quite obviously just thrown on.

"I have eaten off that table you know. That's really unsanitary," was the first thing that came out of his mouth and he cursed his idiocy.

Kat blushed a deep red but retained her calm, "Look, you're fifteen. I think I'm around sixteen. You can't really be that shocked… certainly you've kissed somebody before… right?"

He shook his head ns gritted his teeth. He didn't really want to venture out into this subject, "_Shut-up_,"

The girl looked slightly taken aback by the harsh tone, and she sat down beside him in the shade of an orange tree.

"So you're gay?" it was more of a statement than a question.

She smiled warmly, "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty happy,"

Nico knitted his eyebrows together, "No, as in you're a lesbian, a girl into girls, etc."

Kat sat up quickly, looking down at her younger brother, "What's a lesbian?" she asked.

"You're kidding right… how can you not– oh," Nico stopped, remembering suddenly the reason he'd even came in the first place – answers.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked quietly.

She paused to think, "I think I was ten when I first came here… before that it was the _Gates of the Arctic Wilderness _in North Alaska…"

"How old were you when you came there?" Nico questioned.

"Seven… or eight? I'm not sure – I ran away from home," she spoke wistful, eyes glazing over.

The children of Hades sat by each other in silence before Kat spoke up.

"My mother's name was Annie-May, and she was beautiful. We lived in a little apartment in Anchorage; she studied nursing by day and worked in a small cinema by night… but times were tough and she was always tired. It was tense, but she loved me. Then she met James Miller, a nice guy who worked in the library. They got married when she found out she was pregnant with Thomas – I was probably around five… I don't really remember much of it but there wasn't much of a ceremony. Things got a bit better; Annie graduated and found a job at the hospital. James was nice enough; he treated me like a real daughter and made Annie happy… I don't think she ever told him about my father, but I know she knew. When I was seven, Thomas two and Annie pregnant with another son the monsters started coming, getting more and more frequent – and harder for her us to cover up. It took its toll on the family, I guess. Then one day Thomas and I were playing and we were attacked by a creature I can't even remember now. He wasn't injured that bad, but I still tried to give him some of the 'special squares' Annie gave me when I was sick… luckily she found us just in time to make him throw it all up. He was sick for weeks and weeks and I was terrified… I don't think Annie really meant to blame me, I know she tried not to but I know that in the back of her mind was a little voice telling her how easy her life would be without her cursed daughter. So I packed up my things – which wasn't really much – and followed the railroad out of the city guided by ghosts. Nearly died of the cold too, lost my pinkie toe to frostbite…"

Nico cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you wanna see?" she gestured to her left boot.

His smirk wavered for a second, wondering if she was kidding, "I-I'm good, thanks,"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Suit yourself… anyway, a group of dryad's found me. Kept me, raised me, took care of me, taught me how to hunt, gather food, find shelter, fight, etc. The northern dryad's are very stern and strict. Callous and harsh. Their forests used to surviving the worst. The monsters that came for me didn't even faze them... but as I grew they got bigger and more came..." she paused, to look over towards the cave where a soft humming was emanating, "Acantha's sister died trying to protect me, her name was Nadiya. After that everything went wrong and they divided between those who wanted me to stay and those who wanted me gone – the debate lasted a week… and then Hades claimed me, approached the camp one morning, walking through the snow in the darkest cloak. He explained everything to the nymphs about who I was, who I would be, thanking them for keeping me safe…" Kat's tone was bitter and resentful, "When he was gone they asked me to leave, death follows the footsteps of the children of Hades after all… I was going to go alone too, but then Acantha offered to accompany me south. The other dryads didn't particularly mind, she already an outcast so– anyway that is Acantha's business. Some ghosts lead us here, and here we've stayed since,"

Nico bit his lip, "And you and Acantha are…?"

"Friends, enemies, lovers, I don't know. When you've spent all your time with a single person they stop being a separate entity and instead an extension of yourself… I guess I just love her. She may be bad tempered and a little too violent for an earthly sprit but if you scrape away all that rough bark; she does care, in her own strange way. And she will eventually warm to you, just give it some time."

Nico mumbled, "You know, in the outside world, girls aren't–"she turned back to him, eyes wide and innocent and blissfully in love with her best friend. What was so _wrong_ with that?

_Everything_ part of his mind echoes, the part raised in fascist Italy.

And _nothing_ a whisper from his heart, the bit that knew his true feelings.

"Nothing, I… I'm just happy for you is all," he forced a smile, unsure of why he felt so empty.

She winked, "Just try not to shadow travel in on us again, yeah?"

He chuckled awkwardly, following her inside the cave where Acantha sat on the table, fully clothed this time, throwing knives into the carved wooden target board handing on the rock wall.

Kat kissed her on the cheek and Acantha shot a look in Nico's direction, "He's all good Acana,"

The sour dryad pursed her lips at the sound of the nickname she despised, eyes darting to Nico, "No shadowtraveling directly into the cave,"

Nico shrugged, smirking slightly, "No sex on the table before I'm coming over,"

"Deal," Acantha's expression was so serious; the siblings couldn't help but laugh.

And in it all, only one thing rang in the back of his mind; a thought he would spend forever trying to lock away, the small name of a certain son of Poseidon.

He wheezed slightly, recovering, "At least I know how you don't get bored around here all the time,"

Acantha slapped him.

* * *

It was night when he finally found himself leaving the two girls. They'd spent the afternoon doing a range of things, from helping Acantha weed her garden ("we wouldn't have too if you'd just taken proper care of it while I was gone!") and Kat showing him how to track different animals and hunt in a way that could make Artemis proud ("make sure you're downwind, it's important for any average hunter but we literally reek of death and that makes the animals ever more skittish – uneasy prey is difficult prey").

The first thing he noticed almost everybody was up and buzzing, kids out of their cabins in pyjamas and whispering t each other with curious excitement. It puzzled Nico, finding familiar face in the crowd.

"Nyssa, what's happening?" he asked the cocoa-skinned girl in the red bandanna, baggy Iron Man t-shirt and grey checkered boxers.

She turned grinning at him gleefully, "They're finally back! Your sister, my brother and all the others on the Argo II! Can't wait to show Leo this new tech I'm working on… c'mon, let's go see," she tugging his shirt along, leading towards the beach.

Nico's eyes were wide as he ran after her, seeing the lights down by the shore. It's been close to a month since he last saw the seven kids and the anticipation killed him as he pushed through the crowds of teenagers being held back by Chiron, with help from Reyna.

Up ahead he saw what the fuss was about; the Agro hadn't landed, it's crashed just barely on the beach, pieces of metal and sparking wires covering the white moon-lit sand. Leo jumped off the side with ease, scorch marked clothing and what seemed to be blood dripping down his lip as he inspected his ship, the murmurings of "baby" and "I'm so sorry". Close behind, Frank helped Annabeth down, and then Hazel – all three looking beaten up and bloody, tired bags under their eyes. It was a few terrified moments before Nico saw a struggling Percy and Piper holding out a dead-looking Jason.

Annabeth approached Chiron, "Jason's been badly hurt and–"

Chiron's expression turned hard, "Is Will Solace here?" he called over the crowd that'd begun to dwindle and people returned back to their beds.

The son of Apollo shoved through, followed by a few of his sibling as they walked straight towards Percy and Piper, helping Jason down from the wreaked Argo II, rolling him onto the stretcher and carrying him away.

Nico felt sick in his stomach looking at his friends and their solemn expressions.

"Okay, everybody back to bed!" Chiron yelled and the kids started peeling away from the scene.

But the son of Hades walked forward, Hazel noticing his presence and running up to hug her brother tightly.

"You look dead," Nico breathed, accidentally lifting the petite girl off the ground.

She chuckled, "That's not funny, Nico,"

He let go and looked at her with a serious expression, "What _happened_ to you?"

Hazel frowned, "A giant happened, of course," she looked up at him, seeing his worried expression, "A now _dead_ giant,"

"It's… good to see you," Nico nodded and Hazel smiled slightly. Her brother had never been affectionate, and the hug he'd given her was well enough sibling love for the next week.

"You too," she said, skipping off to join Frank who was headed to the infirmary.

Nico was about to leave for his cabin again, before Percy noticed him – but it was too late, the ocean-eyed boy approached with a lazy grin. Somehow despite the bloody mud and grime he was covered in, Nico couldn't help but go a little red. He cursed himself immediately, feeling like an idiot.

"Missed you on the ship," Percy smirked.

"Doubt it," the younger boy grimaced.

The son of Poseidon hesitated, "Thank you for taking care of the camp,"

"It was mainly Reyna," his voice was low and harsher than he meant for.

"But you stuck around, and that means a lot," Percy rested his hand on the younger boys shoulder, a reassuring gesture.

Nico frowned, "Don't touch me," and shrugged off the hand.

Percy continued in a some-what more sombre tone, "Remember that despite everything I am your friend, Nico,"

_Yeah,_ he thought, _that's the problem._


End file.
